<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Tom” by Sonderby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124096">“Tom”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonderby/pseuds/Sonderby'>Sonderby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, Injury, It’s up for interpretation wether they’re in a relationship, M/M, Serious Injuries, but i wrote it with them dating in mind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonderby/pseuds/Sonderby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is hurt. Tom tries to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Tom”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their feet landed just outside Hogwarts, Tom almost carrying Harry to the Slytherin dormitories. Harry landed on his bed and looked up at Tom.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Tom hurriedly asked, then looked down at Harry’s mangled leg. “When I find out who those people were-“</p>
<p>“Tom...” Harry’s voice, weak from blood loss, came out.</p>
<p>“I’m going to have to bring you to the hospital wing, i don’t have the potions-“</p>
<p>“Tom.” Harry said again, his voice a little more forceful now, a hint of despair clinging to it. Tom’s eyes trailed up to his pale face, gleaming red with pure anger. Harry’s gaze was at Tom’s chest now. Tom continued to ramble about servers violent means of torture that would be inflicted on anyone who would dare touch- </p>
<p>“Tom!” </p>
<p>This caught his attention, he followed Harry’s line of vision to his chest and the growing red stain. </p>
<p>“Oh.” </p>
<p>He collapsed</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>